


Những nụ hôn Tony

by Tomo2712



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Jealous Steve Rogers, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, No specific verse, One Shot, Peter is Steve's son, Peter is Tony's son, Platonic Relationships, Platonic between Tony and everyone else, Steve Needs a Hug, Superfamily (Marvel), Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony loves everyone, Translated from English into Vietnamese, stony forever, tony kisses
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomo2712/pseuds/Tomo2712
Summary: Những ai quen biết Tony Stark đều biết rằng người đàn ông ấy không để lộ cảm xúc hay lời khen ngợi giống như hầu hết mọi người. Gã sẽ cho bạn sự tán thành của gã hoặc sự ngưỡng mộ dưới hình thức của những nụ hôn. Một nụ hôn lên má, lên trán, thậm chí là một nụ hôn phớt trên đôi môi. Chỉ những người thân thiết với Tony mới thấy được khía cạnh này của gã. Tony thích việc trao một nụ hôn âu yếm hơn là một cái ôm hoặc một cái vỗ nhẹ vào lưng.Vậy thì tại sao mọi người đều nhận được những nụ hôn của Tony ngoại trừ Steve?
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 7





	Những nụ hôn Tony

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tony Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900876) by [That_Is_Americas_Ass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Is_Americas_Ass/pseuds/That_Is_Americas_Ass). 



> This fic is belonged to That_Is_Americas_Ass. Thank you for letting me translate your work.

Những ai quen biết Tony Stark đều biết rằng người đàn ông ấy không để lộ cảm xúc hay là lời khen ngợi giống như hầu hết mọi người. Gã sẽ cho bạn sự tán thành của gã hoặc sự ngưỡng mộ dưới hình thức của những nụ hôn. Một nụ hôn lên má, lên trán, thậm chí là một nụ hôn phớt trên đôi môi. Đây là một điều mà gã được thừa hưởng từ mẹ, một quý bà người Ý thanh lịch tao nhã. Chỉ những người thân thiết với Tony mới thấy được khía cạnh này của gã. Tony thích việc trao đi một nụ hôn âu yếm hơn là một cái ôm hoặc một cái vỗ nhẹ vào lưng.

Không mất bao lâu để đội Avengers hiểu rằng _Tony kisses_ là cách để gã thiên tài biểu hiện tình cảm của mình.

Bruce là người đầu tiên khám phá ra điều này khi mang đến cho Tony thiếu ngủ một cốc cà phê mới. Tony đã tặng anh một nụ hôn phớt lên má cho lời cảm ơn trước khi lê chân bỏ đi.

Người tiếp theo nhận được một nụ hôn là Natasha. Cô đã cứu chiếc bánh ngọt cuối cùng vào bữa sáng của Tony khỏi Clint và Hulk, gã đã trao cho cô một nụ hôn êm ái dịu dàng lên đầu. Clint vẫn luôn cằn nhằn về quả dâu tây cuối cùng của chiếc bánh ngọt ấy.

Tiếp đến là Thor. Vị Thần vừa trở lại từ Asgard sau khi vắng mặt trong vài tuần và Tony là người đầu tiên chào đón anh trở lại, đặt nụ hôn lên môi anh một cách vui vẻ hạnh phúc. Thor đã cảm thấy ngây ngất, nói rằng ở Asgard đó là một dấu hiệu của tình bạn chân thành hoặc tình yêu để chào đón một người anh em máu mủ theo một cách nào đó. Nó sớm hình thành một thói quen cho Tony để chào đón Thor theo cách này.

Clint và Tony luôn luôn có một-mối-quan-hệ-đặc-biệt (*) kì lạ giữa họ. Tony sẽ trao cho Clint những nụ hôn gió và chàng cung thủ sẽ giả vờ như là mình bắt được chúng trong không trung. Điều đó thật là ấu trĩ, đúng vậy, nhưng đó là câu chuyện của họ.

Tuy nhiên, Steve, lại chẳng nhận được một nụ hôn nào của Tony.

* * *

Lần đầu tiên Steve nhìn thấy Tony hôn người khác, đặc biệt còn là một người đàn ông, là khi Rhodey ghé thăm và mang cho Tony một ly Starbucks. Gã thiên tài gần như đã reo lên một cách vui sướng trước khi đặt một nụ hôn thoáng qua lên đôi môi của Rhodes. Sau khi chứng kiến điều đó, Steve đã tự đặt câu hỏi trong một thời gian ngắn rằng liệu có gì đó nhiều hơn mối quan hệ giữa hai người đàn ông hay không, nhưng Bruce đã nhanh chóng cho anh biết rằng đó chỉ là việc Tony hay làm. Steve biết rõ về vốn hiểu biết của Tony và hiểu rằng nó phổ biến ở Ý như một lời chào, nhưng anh nhanh chóng nhận ra rằng có vẻ như Tony đều dành cho mọi người sự trân trọng với những nụ hôn đặc biệt của gã trừ bản thân Steve.

Khi vị Đội Trưởng trực tiếp thấy được tần suất mà mọi người có được những nụ hôn của Tony thường xuyên như thế nào, anh bắt đầu cảm thấy lòng ghen tị đang rục rịch dâng lên. Nhưng anh không hiểu là tại sao.

Anh và Tony cùng chỉ huy cả đội. Họ chiến đấu một cách hoàn hảo như một đội trong cuộc chiến. Steve thậm chí sẽ nói rằng Tony là người bạn tốt nhất và thân nhất của anh, gắn kết với gã thiên tài tỉ phú là việc mà anh chưa hề trải nghiệm với bất cứ ai.

Vậy thì, tại sao Tony lại chưa bao giờ hôn anh?

Trong một thời gian rất dài, Steve đã giữ những cảm xúc ấy của anh trong vòng kiểm soát và cố gắng lờ đi cảm giác ghen tị đang dâng lên trong lòng mỗi khi anh nhìn thấy ai đó nhận được những cử chỉ yêu thương của Tony. Nó đã trở thành điều gì đó mà anh đã dần quen sau một quãng thời gian. Việc kiềm chế những cơn nhức nhối nơi lồng ngực của anh còn dễ hơn việc phải đối diện với Tony về vấn đề đó và có nguy cơ phá hủy tình bạn của họ, đó là việc mà Steve biết rằng anh sẽ không thể sống mà không có nó.

Chỉ cho đến khi Peter Parker, hay Spider Man, gia nhập vào đội thì những việc đó mới được cải thiện tốt hơn…

* * *

Sau một trận chiến nảy lửa khiến cho quán Ten City kẹt trong đống hỗn độn, một tên siêu ác nhân chết tiệt nghiệp dư với khát khao thống trị giới và cửa hàng bánh donut yêu thích của Tony thì đang trong tình trạng bị tàn phá nghiêm trọng, một siêu anh hùng mới toanh xuất hiện xin trợ giúp đội Avengers nếu họ cần giúp đỡ.

Cánh nhà báo sẽ phát điên lên được sau rất nhiều lời chứng cho rằng đã thấy Spider Man gia nhập biệt đội Avengers.

Tony, lúc ban đầu, là người đầu tiên biết được thân phận thuật sự của Spider Man. Gã cảm thấy lo ngại khi khi đọc lướt qua tất cả các báo cáo của JARVIS biểu thị rằng ẩn dưới cái mặt nạ đó là một cậu nhóc thay vì là một anh chàng trưởng thành.

Vì vậy, Tony đã đi tìm Peter và đề nghị với cậu nhóc một cơ hội đầy hứa hẹn. Không mất bao lâu để Tony khám phá ra rằng Peter là một thiên tài với trí thông minh vượt bậc, giống như gã, và mời Peter vào thực tập tại Stark Industries dưới sự quản thúc của gã.

Peter đã nhảy cẫng lên trước cơ hội được làm việc cùng với Tony Stark!

Lần đầu Tony mang Peter tới nhà của biệt đội Avengers trong một lần tùy hứng. Gã biết rằng Peter gần như bị ám ảnh về những suy nghĩ về cuộc gặp mặt với các vị anh hùng thời thơ ấu của thằng bé, đặc biệt là Captain America. Vì vậy vào một ngày, Tony đã dẫn cậu nhóc về nhà để gặp gỡ cả đội và chính thức giới thiệu thành viên danh dự mới nhất của họ.

Tưởng tượng họ sẽ ngạc nhiên thế nào khi tất cả biết rằng Người Nhện có vẻ giống như là Nhóc Nhện hơn.

Steve gần như đã lên cơn đau tim khi Peter tự giới thiệu về bản thân, nhanh chóng tiếp thu rằng cậu nhóc chỉ mới 14 tuổi! Tuy nhiên, sau khi cú sốc của anh dần lắng xuống, anh chìm ngập trong cảm giác thôi thúc đột ngột mãnh liệt rằng hãy bảo vệ cậu nhóc. Anh tự hỏi rằng liệu đó có phải là những gì Bucky đã cảm nhận được khi họ còn là những chàng thanh niên trẻ tuổi hay không. Peter thật sự quá nhỏ và trong sáng, như con nai nhỏ bên cạnh Cap và xin để được một tấm hình chụp chung với vị anh hùng của thằng bé, căn bản là tự chìm sâu vào trong sự tôn sùng của cậu nhóc đối với các anh hùng.

Steve ngay lập tức gục ngã vì cậu nhóc.

Bruce và Thor có được hầu hết sự chú ý của Peter chỉ sau Cap. Cậu nhóc không thể dừng huyên thuyên về khoa học với Bruce và thể hiện tinh thần fanboy trước Thor vì câu hỏi “Ngài có thường xuyên gặp gỡ một vị Thần không ạ!?”

Không thể chối cãi được rằng tất cả đều nhất trí, Peter sẽ trở nên xuất sắc hơn cả bọn họ khi thằng bé trưởng thành.

Mọi người đều thấy rằng Tony yêu cậu nhóc, và chẳng mấy chốc những người còn lại đều gục ngã vì cậu nhóc này.

Steve có thể thấy được những tia sáng trong mắt của Tony mỗi khi Peter làm điều gì đó tuyệt vời, có khi là ở trên chiến trường hoặc ở trong phòng lab. Ngay cả trong độ tuổi của Peter, cậu nhóc không bao giờ ngừng khiến họ cảm thấy kinh ngạc. Mọi người đều đồng ý rằng cậu nhóc có thể dành cả đêm để đi tuần và giúp đỡ cả đội nếu mối đe dọa đủ để gây nguy hiểm, nhưng họ chỉ muốn Peter trở thành một cậu nhóc đúng nghĩa. Tony muốn thằng bé tập trung vào trường lớp và bước chân vào đại học. Steve sẽ chắc chắn rằng Peter luôn an toàn trong suốt những buổi rèn luyện của cậu và đồng ý với Tony rằng Peter sẽ tập trung vào việc học để hoàn thành chương trình học ở trường. Những người còn lại trong đội đều phụ một tay giúp bảo vệ cậu nhóc và giữ cho cậu có một cuộc sống bình thường nhất có thể.

Có vẻ đó là một thách thức khi Nick Fury và SHIELD luôn tìm mọi cách để chiêu mộ Spider Man!

Không cần phải nói, đúng là một cảnh tượng tuyệt vời khi được thấy Tony Stark hét lên và đe dọa Nick Fury với chất giọng Ý lưu loát trong khi các đặc vụ thì đang cố gắng bao quanh để kiềm chế gã lại. Rất ít người được thấy khung cảnh Fury bị uy hiếp, nhưng Tony đã làm nên lịch sử vào ngày hôm đó rồi đấy.

Peter cuối cùng đã dành nhiều thời gian hơn tại ngôi nhà chung của biệt đội Avengers cũng như ở Stark Insdustries, về cơ bản là cậu nhóc sống cùng với cả đội. Dì của Peter rất hào hứng khi biết rằng Tony luôn che chở Peter dưới đôi cánh của gã, hiểu được rằng không còn nơi nào tốt cho Peter hơn là ở cùng với biệt đội Avengers.

Tony đã xây cho Peter một căn phòng riêng trong một vài tuần vì tần suất ngủ lại của cậu nhóc khá thường xuyên. Peter đã bắt đầu xem cả đội như là gia đình của mình, đặc biệt là Tony và Steve. Thậm chí cậu còn gọi Tony và Steve là bố. Tất cả thành viên trong đội đều trêu họ về việc đó và còn đùa rằng Tony và Steve đã nhận nuôi Peter và chỉ là không muốn nói cho bất kì ai. Tony luôn ôm lấy thằng nhóc, và gọi Peter là đứa trẻ của mình. Steve luôn tới thăm Peter và xem thằng nhóc như là con của bản thân vậy .

Không có gì đáng ngạc nhiên khi Peter luôn là người nhận được nhiều nụ hôn nhất từ Tony.

* * *

Mọi việc đã lên tới đỉnh điểm vào một ngày ở trong phòng lab, và khi nhớ lại thì Steve biết chuyện này thật ngớ ngẩn, nhưng đó chỉ còn là vấn đề về thời gian trước khi anh bùng nổ…

Steve đi xuống xưởng để gọi Tony lên ăn trưa, đi vào trong và thấy Tony đang ở giữa một cuộc gọi video với những cô cậu nhóc thực tập sinh của gã. Tony đã nhìn thấy anh và vẫy anh vào, mỉm cười và giơ lên một ngón tay ý chỉ rằng anh hãy đợi gã một lát. Steve đứng xem ở bênh cạnh khi Tony đang lảm nhảm về những thứ khoa học đang diễn ra tại Stark Insdustries.

Những bộ óc trẻ của SI là một phần yêu thích của Tony trong công việc của gã. Những đứa trẻ luôn luôn trông lên Tony vì những lời khuyên và luôn làm việc chăm chỉ để gây ấn tượng với gã. Steve biết những đứa trẻ này có ý nghĩa với Tony nhiều như thế nào và anh biết gã thiên tài của anh luôn quan tâm tới chúng.

“Được rồi những thiên tài nhí, chú có việc rồi. Nhớ giữ an toàn, làm việc chăm chỉ, làm chú tự hào!” Tony vẫy tay với chúng trước khi trao cho mỗi người một nụ hôn gió, tắt cuộc trò chuyện.

Steve cảm thấy sự ghen tị ngớ ngẩn của anh lại trỗi dậy nữa rồi. Điều này không nên làm anh khó chịu. Anh không có lí do để cảm thấy ghen tị nhỏ nhen như vậy. Tony có thể hôn bất cứ ai mà gã muốn, không phải Steve sở hữu gã hoặc bất cứ điều gì. Steve chỉ muốn biết là tại sao anh lại là người không bao giờ được nhận những cử chỉ ấy.

Tony thở dài khoan khoái, đóng chiếc máy tính xách tay lại và đi tìm chiếc áo khoác của gã, “Xin lỗi vì khiến anh đợi, tôi bị cuốn vào một cuộc thử nghiệm mới nhất. Đám nhóc luôn trong tư thế để bắt đầu và cần một vài sự trợ giúp để mọi thứ luôn sẵn sàng. Anh chuẩn bị đi chưa?”

“Ừ”, Steve lầm bầm, nhìn Tony ném mọi thứ xung quanh căn phòng để tìm chiếc áo khoác và cái điện thoại của gã.

“Anh có muốn gọi cho Peter để xem thử nó có đói hay không? Tôi biết thằng bé có một bài kiểm tra lịch sử vào ngày mai nhưng cu cậu cứ vùi đầu vào học không ngừng trong hàng giờ liền và tôi thề rằng nếu thằng bé không tiếp thêm năng lượng thì nó sẽ có một cơn đau t…”

“Anh không yêu tôi ư?” Steve đột ngột hỏi, Tony trông có vẻ sốc khi anh vừa hỏi như vậy. Tony dừng hết mọi việc gã đang làm và nhìn vào Steve, thấy được cái nhìn mâu thuẫn trong đôi mắt đại dương ấy.

“Anh đang nói cái gì vậy? Tât nhiên là tôi yêu anh, anh biết điều đó mà.” Tony lắc đầu hoang mang, không hiểu điều gì đã khiến Steve buồn bã như vậy.

Steve siết chặt đôi bàn tay hai bên hông lại và cố kiềm chế để không đánh cho bản thân một trận, cảm thấy cực kì ngu ngốc vì đã phạm vào sai lầm này. Làm thế nào để anh có thể giải thích cho bản thân mà không khiến mình trông như một kẻ ngu ngốc ích kỷ? Đương nhiên anh biết rằng Tony yêu anh, cũng như Tony biết Steve yêu gã. Đó là một điều không nói nên lời giữa tất cả bọn họ khi là một đội.

Bạn sẽ không sống chỉ vì ai đó mỗi ngày trong cuộc đời.

“Steve?”

“Không có gì, hãy quên những điều tôi vừa hỏi đi,” Steve bắt đầu lùi về phía cánh cửa, ước rằng anh chỉ cần giữ im lặng, “Xuống ăn thôi, tôi sẽ đưa anh đi ăn vào ngày 23 được chứ?” Steve đi tới để chạm vào cánh cửa nhưng Tony đã ngăn anh lại.

“Hey, thôi nào đừng im lặng như vậy. Cảm xúc tiêu cực không phải là điều mà tôi nhớ về anh?”

Tony bước lại gần và bắt lấy cánh tay của Steve, kéo anh chàng siêu chiến binh tránh khỏi cái cửa. Bữa trưa của họ có thể đợi cho đến khi vấn đề này được giải quyết hoàn toàn, cho dù Tony không hề biết được đã có chuyện gì xảy ra.

“Chuyện gì đang diễn ra trong đầu anh vậy, Cap?”

Steve nhìn chằm chằm chằm vào khoảng trống giữ đội bàn chân của họ, chán ghét bản thân vì đã để những cảm xúc chết tiệt của mình mất kiểm soát.

Tốt hơn hết là hãy để mọi thứ được rõ ràng và vượt qua điều này,

“Anh không bao giờ hôn tôi,” anh thở dài một cách thận trọng, bắt gặp cái nhìn chằm chằm của Tony. Trước khi Tony có thể đáp lại bất cứ điều gì thì anh tiếp tục. “Anh hôn tất cả mọi người, tất cả trừ tôi. Tôi nghĩ rằng- tôi chỉ… Tôi có thể biết vì sao không? Chỉ cần nói cho tôi biết vì sao?” anh lí nhí hỏi.

Đôi mắt của Tony mở lớn và gã bất chợt hiểu tại điều gì đã làm cho Steve buồn bã. Thành thật mà nói, gã cảm thấy mình như là một kẻ ngốc vì đã không nhận ra sớm hơn, nhưng gã có một lí do chính đáng để bảo vệ mình.

Họ thực sự nên có cuộc trò chuyện này từ lâu rồi…

“Steve, tôi không nghĩ rằng anh sẽ cảm thấy thoải mái với nó.” Tony thở dài, hoàn toàn thấy được sự mơ hồ trên gương mặt của Steve. Chạm tới bàn tay còn lại của Steve, giữ lấy chúng, Tony cố gắng để người đàn ông này hiểu gã.

“Hãy nghĩ về thời đại mà anh đến, Cap. Những năm 30 và những năm 40? Liệu anh có cảm thấy thoải mái không khi được hôn bởi một người đàn ông khác? Dù cho đó là một nụ hôn thoáng qua lên má? Sự kì thị người đồng tính thật sự rất kinh khủng dù cho đó chỉ là một cử chỉ nhỏ, không nói đến vấn đề tình dục, điều đó vẫn sai. Tôi không nghĩ rằng anh sẽ chấp nhận bất cứ điều gì như thế.” Tony đã xong việc giải thích và hy vọng rằng gã sẽ không làm loạn bất kì điều gì lên giữa họ với những lí do ngu ngốc của gã, ngay cả khi đó là những lí do chính đáng.

Steve vừa cảm thấy an lòng nhưng cũng tổn thương một chút vì Tony thiếu lòng tin nơi anh. Không phải không có căn cứ, nhưng Steve đã nghĩ rằng họ đã có những bước tiến lớn trong việc thấu hiểu về những điều tương tự như vậy ở đối phương. Anh không kì thị người đồng tính vì bất kỳ điều gì. Anh thường lao vào đánh nhau với những người như thế khi anh còn trẻ, bảo vệ cả đàn ông lẫn phụ nữ, những người không thể đứng lên đấu tranh cho bản thân mình.

Anh sẽ trở thành hạng anh hùng gì nếu anh không đấu tranh vì quyền con người và sự tự do để yêu một người mà họ muốn chứ?

Bước lại gần, Steve vòng cánh tay của anh quanh hông Tony để kéo họ lại gần nhau, thưởng thức nét ửng hồng đang dần lan ra hai bên má của gã thiên tài.

“Cái đó hợp lý đấy… nhưng, Tony, tôi đã chấp nhận khuynh hướng tính dục của bản thân từ lâu rồi và chẳng bao giờ cảm thấy phiền vì các cặp đôi đồng tính như phần lớn mọi người ở thời điểm đó.”

“Tôi nghĩ là một phần nhỏ trong tôi biết điều đó,” Tony lầm bầm, cảm thấy ngượng ngùng. Steve nhếch mép và lướt ngón tay cái dọc theo phần xương hông của Tony.

“Ý tôi là, tôi từng ở trong quân đội. Anh nghĩ rằng chúng tôi chưa từng nghe về một số cuộc hẹn hò lúc nửa đêm ư?”

Tony nở một nụ cười ngớ ngẩn, tưởng tượng về khung cảnh của một cặp đôi người lính vụng trộm lẻn đi hẹn hò. “Chà nếu anh đã nói như thế.”

Nhếch mép, Steve mở đầu và đặt lên môi Tony một nụ hôn nhẹ nhàng, nuốt chửng những tiếng rên rỉ gợi tình mà gã thiên tài của anh phát ra. Tony tan chảy trong lòng của anh, đưa đôi tay của gã lên vòng quanh cổ của Steve để cố và kéo anh lại gần hơn, thở hổn hển trong khoái lạc dù rằng Steve như đang ăn sống nuốt tươi gã.

Nụ hôn dần kết thúc khi họ cần tách ra để lấy thêm không khí. Tony có thể cảm nhận được sự rung rẩy nơi đôi chân của gã, cánh tay mạnh mẽ của Steve vòng quanh gã để giữ gã không bị trượt ngã xuống sàn như vũng nước.

“Chúng ta còn gì nữa không?” Steve hỏi một cách dịu dàng, hi vọng rằng sẽ không còn thêm bất cứ khúc mắc nào giữa hai người nữa. Tony cười toe toét với vẻ tinh nghịch, “Chúng ta đang rất hoàn hảo rồi.”

Tony nhảy lên cánh tay của Steve và hôn lên mọi nơi trên gương mặt của anh, cả hai đều hòa vào nhau trong tiếng cười. Steve vẫn giữ cánh tay vững chắc bên dưới hai đùi của Tony và đưa họ về hướng của chiếc trường kỷ, ngã xuống cùng nhau trong khi chân tay họ vẫn quấn lấy nhau không ngừng, đôi bàn tay không ngừng mạnh dạn khám phá thêm những xúc cảm nơi da thịt.

“Còn bữa trưa thì sao, Đội trưởng?” Tony cười, chơi đùa cùng với hàng cúc áo trên chiếc áo sơ mi của Steve.

“Tôi sẽ làm bữa tối cho em sau,” Steve thầm thì, vùi vào cổ của Tony đánh dấu từng tấc từng tấc trên làn da của gã.

Không cần phải nói, JARVIS đã chủ động và khóa cửa phòng lại cho cả hai, có vẻ như hai người đều nhanh chóng trở nên bận bịu rồi.

* * *

Vài giờ sau, một tiếng động lớn tại cửa phòng lab đã đánh thức Tony và Steve, giọng nói của JARVIS cũng đồng thời vang lên phía trên.

“Xin lỗi hai người, cậu Peter đang yêu cầu được vào bên trong phòng lab. Có vẻ như cậu ấy đã có một phát hiện khoa học đột phá và mong muốn có những cuộc thử nghiệm sâu hơn. Tôi cũng xin thông báo với hai người rằng bây giờ đã là 3 giờ 15 phút sáng,” gã A.I lên tiếng giải thích, điều chỉnh ánh đèn sáng ở mức 20%. Tiếng động ở cửa phòng lab vẫn tiếp tục với những tiếng gõ kéo dài, giọng của Peter ở phía bên kia cánh cửa thắc mắc với JARVIS về những việc đang xảy ra ở bên trong căn phòng.

“Con trai anh đang ở ngoài kìa,” Tony gầm gừ và trở mình rúc vào lồng ngực ấm áp của Steve. Gã thật sự mệt muốn chết rồi. Peter có thể đợi được mà.

Steve càu nhàu, nép sát vào chiếc trường kỷ, “Trước khi mặt trời mọc, thằng bé là con của em”.

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> (*) flirtation-ship: Một mối quan hệ trên mức tình bạn nhưng không tiến đến tình yêu.


End file.
